Life is Plin-Plan Chapter 1
by qosimtrrosyd
Summary: Chanyeol dan Soo Bi sahabat sejak kecil, namun persahabatannya mulai goyah karena berbagai masalah yang mulai terjadi di sekolah maupun laur sekolah. Masalah apa yang mereka hadapi dan bagimana mereka mengatasinya? Siapa orang ketiga dan keempat yang menjadi dalang dibalik masalah itu? Ikuti saja ceritanya dan rasakan segala sensasi yang author buat wkwkkak:v


"Annyeong haseyo.. Juneun Lee Soo Bi imnida. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman baik, gomawo"

"Soo Bi"

Yeoja pemilik nama tersebut menoleh, Menatap seorang namja yang berdiri di ujung ruangan musik tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Soo Bi menatap namja tersebut heran.

"Aku anggota musik disini."

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya bakat musik sama sekali." Soo Bi tertawa.

"YA!"

Soo Bi setengah tersenyum, "Aku akan ikut musik. Perkenalkan aku anak baru."

 _Splash_

Namja itu menepis tangan Soo Bi yang terulur di depannya, "Tak lucu"

"Haha. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Park Chanyeol!"

Soo Bi membawa nampan makanannya menuju Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya sendirian.

"Mwoya?!" Chanyeol memberi tatapan mengusir kepada Soo Bi, namun gadis itu tak peduli.

"Aku ingin duduk disini. Aku tak mengenal siapapun selain kau." Soo Bi menyahuti tatapan Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Terserah kau saja. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau dihabisi oleh yeoja satu sekolah." Chanyeol kembali makan dan memilih acuh tak acuh terhadap Soo Bi.

Soo Bi menatap sekeliling. Beberapa yeoja di sekitarnya menatapnya aneh dan kesal. Teman sekelasnya juga terlihat tak suka melihat Soo Bi. Seakan Soo Bi adalah tong sampah berjalan yang ingin mereka buang secepatnya.

"Kenapa tatapan mereka seperti itu?" Soo Bi merasa merinding.

"Itu karena kau mendekatiku, anak baru!" Chanyeol berucap lantang.

"Ya Park Chanyeol! Jangan-jangan kau melupakanku setelah setahun aku pergi ke Amerika?"

Chanyeol menatap Soo Bi, "Melupakanmu? Heol. Kau itu seperti magnet yang sudah menempel padaku meski tanpa wujud."

"Apa kau jadi populer disini? Aigo! Padahal wajahmu tak punya sisi yang cool dimanapun." Soo Bi menunjuk wajah Dae Gi dengan sumpit makan.

"Jauhkan itu dariku"

"YA ANAK BARU!"

Semua aktivitas di kantin berhenti. Seorang yeoja dari tempat duduk paling depan menatapnya dengan mimik wajah penuh kebencian.

"Kau memanggilku?" Soo Bi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Naega?"

"Lalu siapa lagi, pabbo!" Yeoja itu berdiri dan mendekati Soo Bi.

Soo Bi menatap nametag-nya, "Memangnya ada apa, Choi Jinri?"

"Hah, kau berani memanggil namaku? Kau ini siapa?!" Jinri menunjuk bahu Soo Bi dengan telunjuknya. "Pindahan dari Amerika, ne? Makanya nggak punya sopan santun."

"Ya jangan cari masalah disini!" Chanyeol menaruh sumpit makannya..

Jin Ah menatap Chanyeol, "Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya sampai ia dengan percaya dirinya mendekatimu?"

"Lalu kau sendiri siapa?" Soo Bi memasang wajah polosnya dan bertanya santai kepada Jinri yang diakui sebagai yeoja berkuasa di sekolah ini.

"YA! Aku mantan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol." Jinri berucap dengan percaya diri penuh yang disambut reaksi tak suka dari Chanyeol.

"Mantan?!" Soo Bi menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol masih diam tak peduli, "Aku tak berminat makan."

Chanyeol berdiri duduknya dan meninggalkan Soo Bi dan Jinri yang masih beradu mulut. Tampang Soo Bi yang polos tanpa dosa jelas membuat Jinri semakin kesal dibuatnya

"Chanyeol-ah eodiga?" Soo Bi berteriak namun tak dihiraukan oleh Chanyeol.

 _Set_

"Akh yak pelan-pelan!"

Soo Bi mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja diputar dengan kasar oleh Jinri. "Kau ini siapa sampai seperti itu pada Chanyeol-ku?"

Soo Bi menatap tajam Jinri lalu pergi mengejar Chanyeol. Jin Ah hanya berdecak kesal akan perlakuan Soo Bi yang seperti anak SD itu.

"Chanyeol!"

Soo Bi berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang tak peduli padanya. Ia berhasil menyalip Chanyeol dan menghadangnya.

"Kau marah padaku? Kau marah karena aku mempermalukanmu didepan semua anak?" Soo Bi mencari tatapan mata Chanyeol. "Park Chanyeol!"

"Minggirlah"

"Chan aku bertanya padamu!" Soo Bi membentak dan membuat semua anak menatap mereka berdua.

"Aniya! Aku tidak marah! Sekarang minggirlah!" Ulang Chanyeol masih dengan suara lantang.

Soo Bi tetap pada posisinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan. Ia bahkan tak peduli pandangan semua anak terhadapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Aku memintamu untuk minggir." Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih. "Ppaliwa."

"Apa kepergianku ke Amerika membuatmu seperti ini? Kau terlihat kesal setiap aku mendekatimu." Soo Bi berekspresi datar kali ini. "Siapa yang merubahmu?"

"Tidak ada yang tau hubungan kita di sekolah ini. Kau masih baru datang hari ini. Lalu kau selalu menempel denganku dengan alasan belum ada yang mengenalmu. Bukankah itu aneh?" Chanyeol membalas. "Jangan selalu bergantung padaku!"

"Begitukah? Lalu aku sama sekali tak berarti bagimu setelah satu tahun aku tak menemuimu. Itukah teman? Lalu sekarang kau mau aku seperti apa? Menjauhimu? Pura-pura tak mengenalmu?" Soo Bi berkata dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi. "Kau mau? Aku akan melakukannya jika kau mau."

Dae Gi memalingkan tatapannya ke sekelilingnya, "Kau tak melihat tatapan mereka semua saat kau mendekatiku?"

"Aku tau banyak yang suka padamu dan mereka akan kesal jika ada yeoja yang mendekatimu." Soo Bi menatap yeoja di hadapannya yang menatapnya kesal. "Aku tau itu."

Mereka masih diam. Hingga akhirnya Soo Bi membuka suara, "Geurae. Aku akan melakukannya. Gomawo untuk segalanya, Chanyeol.

Soo Bi berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Soo Bi setelah berpisah selama setahun menjadi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menatap orang yang tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya dengan posisi bergantung pada pundaknya. Karena tidak sampai.

"Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Kau habis bertengkar?" Baekhyun, teman dekatnya itu menatap wajah Chanyeol yang kusut seperti pakaian belum di setrika.

Chanyeol kembali menatap lurus kedepan dimana Soo Bi masih berjalan di seberangnya menuju kelasnya sambil menunduk. Baekhyun juga mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Bukankah itu anak baru di kelas 2-3?" Baekhyun menunjuk Soo Bi. "Kau jatuh cinta dengannya?"

"Mwoya!"

"Dia lumayan cantik, Yeol. Masih banyak harapan untukmu mendekatinya." Baekhyun tertawa menggoda.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Soo Bi yang perlahan mulai menjauh dan hilang di dalam kelasnya, lalu membuang nafas.

"Kajja kembali ke kelas." Chanyeol terdengar tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"Mood mu sedang buruk, ne? Mau aku antar ke ruang musik? Loteng? Kita bisa membolos pelajaran." Ajak Baekhyun penuh semangat.

"Ani. Kita kembali ke kelas saja." Dae Gi menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Aku dengar ada murid baru di kelas musik? Nugu?" Baekhyun menyamai langkah Chanyeol yang terlihat sama tak bertenaganya dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Anak baru itu." Chanyeol menjawab singkat

"Wah! Menyenangkan sekali kita bisa sekelas dengannya meskipun hanya musik. Ketua, kau menerimanya, kan?" Baekhyun bersorak senang, namun membuat Chanyeol semakin kusut.

"Hn"

Soo Bi meraih gitar tanpa pemakai di ruang music tersebut. Ia menarik kursi untuk di duduki, lalu memainkan gitar di tangannya.

 _Cheonsaui Eolgullo_

 _Naegero watdeon miseuteori neoran ongi_

 _(Sebuah misteri yang menghampiriku dengan wajah malaikat, kehangatanmu)_

 _Ne gyeote meomulmyeo_

 _Neol saranghal geu han saram narani_

 _(Seseorang yang selalu berada disisimu dan mencintaimu, apakah itu aku?)_

 _[EXO – For Life]_

Soo Bi sibuk bernyanyi dan memainkan gitarnya tanpa menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di pintu memperhatikannya. Kecuali Chanyeol, namja mungil itu terpesona dengan permainan gitar Soo Bi dan suara merdunya.

"Dia keren." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar menatap Soo Bi yang sedang fokus bermain musik. Soo Bi yang menyadari keberadaan dua orang tersebut segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghentikan permainan musiknya.

"A-annyeong.." Soo Bi membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Daebak! Tadi itu sangat keren." Baekhyun memuji Soo Bi dan langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa kau menghentikannya?"

Soo Bi hanya tersenyum tipis dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah dinginnya di pintu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kau gabung dengan kami di klub musik, kan?" Baekhyun bersemangat. "Kami akan dengan senang hati menerimamu."

"Eo khansahamnida." Soo Bi mengangguk.

"Ah tak usah se-formal itu." Baekhyun merangkul pundak Soo Bi. "Kita semua seumuran."

"YA KETUA KAU MENUTUPI JALAN KAMI!"

Seseorang berteriak dari luar dan itu membuat orang di dalamnya menatap pintu kebingungan. Chanyeol menggeser posisinya sedikit lalu seorang yeoja dan 2 namja masuk ke dalam. Namja pertama berwajah anime, dan satunya lagi berwajah manis dan menyalurkan banyak kebahagiaan. Dan seorang yeoja yang hampir bisa dikatakan berantakan namun terlihat ramah.

"Murid barukah? Akhirnya aku ada teman yeoja!" Yeoja tersebut, Park Soo Young, mendekati Soo Bi riang.

"Ah annyeong haseyo. Juneun Lee Soo Bi imnida." Soo Bi memperkenalkan diri. "Bangapseumnida."

"Aku Park Soo Young! Kau bisa memanggilku Joy Kau murid baru disini, ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Joy berucap masih dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Ne. Aku baru masuk tadi pagi." Soo Bi tersenyum

"Kau akan senang berada disini karena kami semua sangat baik! Dan kebetulan kita membutuhkan satu anggota lagi." Ujar namja anime itu menghampiri Soo Bi.

"Jeongmal? Aku nyaman dengan apapun. Jadi tenang saja." Ucap Soo Bi tersenyum lebar.

"Kau belum mengenal kami semua, kan?" Baekhyun menyahut nyaring. "Ah arraseo."

"Kami akan mengenalkan diri padamu." Namja anime tersebut membungkukkan dirinya. "Annyeong, aku Lee Taeyong, kau bisa memanggilku Taeyong."

"Aku Na Jaemin. Aku selalu menyalurkan kebahagiaan pada siapapun dengan senyumku ini." Jaemin tersenyum manis. "Bangapseumnida."

"Kau bisa memanggilnya Nana." Joy menyahut. "Dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilannya itu."

Soo Bi mengangguk paham dan mengulanginya, "Nana ya.. Seperti nama jepang saja."

"Eih tapi aku nggak punya darah Jepang." Jaemin atau bisa dipanggil Nana itu meyahut.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekhyun. Baekhyun-ie oppa juga nggak apa-apa hehe." Dae Gi meringis namun Soo Bi hanya terperangah.

"Haish kau ini dasar cabe!" Joy memukul kepala Baekhyun pelan. "Kita ini seumuran. Sudah diberi nama simple masih disusahkan saja."

Chanyeol diam memperhatikan semuanya hingga kemudian menatap Soo Bi yang tak menatapnya dan malah menatap jendela di samping pintu, "Sudah selesai berkenalannya?"

"Hanya kau sih." Taeyong menunjuknya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang mengenalkannya." Baekhyun menyela. "Dia Park Chanyeol. Biasanya dia dipanggil ketua. Tapi bisa dipanggil Chanyeol, Park Dobi, atau.. Yoda? Yah semacam itulah."

"Oh." Soo Bi ber-oh paham, namun ia rasa perkenalan Chanyeol tak berguna baginya. Ia hanya perlu berpura-pura tak mengenal namja itu hingga selamanya.

"Kalian niat latihan? Ppali! Sebentar lagi malam tiba!"

Suara yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol sembari menutup pintu segera membuat semuanya bergerak mengambil alat musik masing-masing. Kecuali Soo Bi yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Aku.. Harus memainkan apa?" Soo Bi menatap semua temannya kebingungan.

"Kau bisa memainkan apa saja." Chanyeol melewatinya sambil membuka suara yang tak terlalu keras.

Soo Bi menatap Chanyeol yang tak menatapnya sama sekali. Ia masih diam ditempat. Menatap Baekhyun yang berada pada bass, Nana yang memegang biola, Joy yang menyanyi, dan Taeyong yang memegang drum.

"Aku akan menggunakan gitar." Soo Bi menggumam sendiri dan meraih gitar yang tak jauh darinya.

Sekarang anggota klub musik yang diketahui bernama 'Swallow' sedang berjalan menuju luar gedung sekolah. Mereka ingin segera pulang dan membanting tubuh di kasur masing-masing

"Permainan gitarmu keren, Soo Bi." Taeyong memuji. "Daebak."

"Gomawo." Soo Bi membungkuk berterima kasih. "Kau juga."

"Rumahmu dimana? Kali aja ada yang sejalan dengan rumahmu." Joy bertanya pada Soo Bi.

"Rumahku didekat pusat kota." Soo Bi menunjuk ke kiri, ke arah rumahnya.

"Pusat kota?"

"Dekat dengan rumah Chanyeol." Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan segera. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap tanpa tau arti tatapan Chanyeol segera berkata, "Kau bisa pulang bersama Chanyeol. Rumah kalian sejalan."

"Sayangnya rumahku tidak sejalan denganmu." Joy menyesal.

Tanpa disadari mereka semua sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Mereka segera memisahkan diri masing-masing menuju jalan ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Soo Bi." Joy melambaikan tangannya. "Jaga dia Chanyeol. Awas saja kalau sampai Soo Bi tergores sedikitpun."

Soo Bi berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol menyusul di belakangnya. Sejak diperjalanan mereka berdua hanya diam-diaman.

"Apa rumahmu jauh dariku?" Chanyeol masih berbicara dengan nada dingin.

"Ani. Rumahku tetap dengan yang dulu." Soo Bi menyahut tanpa berbalik menatap Chanyeol.

Mereka kembali saling diam. Hingga akhirnya Soo Bi sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap Soo Bi singkat.

Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Soo Bi menuju rumahnya setelah Soo Bi berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia tak berpamitan maupun mengucapkan selamat malam seperti dulu lagi.

 _Cklek_

"Chagiya"

"Eomma?" Soo Bi menatap heran eomma-nya. "Bukankah eomma bilang akan kembali ke Amerika?"

"Ani. Appa mu menggantikan eomma pergi kesana. Bagaimana sekolah barumu? Sudah punya berapa teman?" Eomma Soo Bi menghampiri anaknya yang baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Hm.. Lumayan. Aku sudah ikut klub music juga." Soo Bi menceritakan sekolahnya singkat. "Pokoknya menyenangkan."

"Kau bertemu Chanyeol?" Tanya Eomma-nya.

"Ne. Aku bertemu dengannya." Soo Bi berusaha tak menunjukkan ekspresi wajahnya yang malas saat ini untuk mengatakan nama itu.

Soo Bi melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun ia kembali turun ketika tau keadaan kamarnya yang seperti bukan miliknya.

"Eomma!? Ada apa dengan kamarku?!" Soo Bi tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga.

"Eoh? Kamar itu sudah dipakai Yerim dan Sungkyung. Kau bisa menempati kamar eomma."

"ANDWAE!"

Soo Bi segera menolak dengan cepatnya, "Aku tak akan tidur disana dan aku hanya ingin kamarku!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengalah pada Yerim dan Sungkyung." Tutur eomma-nya. "Dia anggota keluarga baru. Mereka perlu bisa beradaptasi, chagi."

"Andwae! Aku tak mau pindah dari sana!" Soo Bi dengan gesitnya berlari ke kamar eomma-nya dan mengambir barang-barangnya.

"Chagi.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Eomma Soo Bi menghampiri anaknya yang heboh sendiri.

"Aku ingin kamarku kembali!" Soo Bi memindahkan barangnya menuju kamarnya.

Soo Bi membuka pintu kamar dan menemukan Hyun Ji sedang mencorat-coret dinding kamar. "KIM SUNG KYUNG KAU KELUAR SEKARANG!"

Soo Bi menambal tembok yang baru saja dicoret oleh Sung Kyung. Tanpa disadari air matanya menetes begitu saja, mengingat sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menangis tiba-tiba.

" _ **Oppa, tembok kamar ini jelek sekali."**_ _ **Aku mengadu**_ _ **kepada**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa.**_

" _ **Ah geurae. Karena temboknya yang sudah mengelupas, besok kita pergi ke kota dan membeli cat baru."**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa**_ _ **menyarankan**_ _ **.**_

" _ **Jeongmal?! Yay! Bisakah kita membeli warna biru? Dan putih? Kita berdua akan mengecat itu bersama, kan?"**_ _ **Aku begitu bersemangat menanggapinya.**_

" _ **Tentu. Apa yang tidak untukmu.."**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa**_ _ **tersenyum dan**_ _ **mencubit pipiku.**_

" _ **Kalian berdua mau kemana?" Tanya Appa yang menemukan aku dan oppa berpakaian sangat rapi.**_

" _ **Oppa mengajakku ke pusat kota dan akan membelikanku cat baru untuk di kamarku. Bolehkan?"**_ _ **Aku memohon.**_

" _ **Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan,**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **, Soo Bi."**_

" _ **Oppa jangan pergi.."**_ _ **A**_ _ **ku memegang erat tangan**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa dengan kedua tanganku**_ _ **seakan ia akan pergi meninggalkanku dalam waktu lama.**_

" _ **Aku tak akan pergi lama, Soo Bi. Ah gini. Aku akan kembali, jika kau bisa menjaga cat biru ini tetap bersih. Yakso?"**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa menyamakan tingginya denganku.**_

" _ **Yakso" Balasku mengaitkan kelingkingku di jari kelingking Yoon Bi oppa.**_ _ **Aku berusaha tersenyum walau rasanya berat.**_

 _ **Aku berjalan mengikuti eomma yang tergesa-gesa dan menangis. Aku sama sekali tak tau keadaan ini. Yang aku ingat setelah**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa berangkat berwisata, aku tidur.**_

" _ **Eomma ada apa?"**_ _ **A**_ _ **ku**_ _ **mulai bertanya**_ _ **setelah Eomma berhenti di depan ruang UGD.**_

 _ **Eomma menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Soo Bi.. Dengarkan eomma.. Appa.. Dan..**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa**_ _ **.**_ _ **. Izinkan mereka pergi, ne?"**_

 _ **Eomma mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan terbata dan menangis. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak tau apa-apa.**_

" _ **Eomma jangan menangis, ne? Oppa bilang ia akan kembali jika aku bisa menjaga tembok kamarku tetap bersih."**_ _ **A**_ _ **ku**_ _ **berucap**_ _ **dengan polosnya.**_

 _ **Setelah itu eomma semakin menangis dan ahjumma tiba-tiba datang dan menenangkan eomma. Aku yang tak tau apapun hanya bertanya pada ahjussi yang juga sedih namun tidak menangis.**_

" _ **Ahjussi.. Ada apa?"**_ _ **Aku mendekati Chil Hyun Ahjussi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Ia tersenyum tipis kepadaku lalu mengelus pucuk kepalaku, "Appa dan**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa.. Harus pergi.. Bolehkah?"**_

 _ **Aku hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya, "Ia**_ _ **bilang ia**_ _ **akan kembali."**_

" _ **Mereka akan pergi untuk selamanya." Ahjussi**_ _ **menyamakan tingginya denganku dan berucap**_ _ **dengan ragu-ragu.**_

" _ **Ani. Oppa bilang ia akan kembali jika aku bisa menjaga tembok kamarku." Bantahku masih dengan tatapan polosku.**_

" _ **Mianhae Soo Bi-ya..**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa.. dan Appamu.. telah meninggal."**_ _ **Boa**_ _ **Ahjumma menghampiriku.**_

" _ **Maksud**_ _ **ahjumma**_ _ **pergi ke surga?"**_ _ **A**_ _ **ku masih heran. "Aniya! Oppa hanya pergi karyawisata!"**_

 _ **Ahjumma tersenyum menenangkanku dan aku tau arti senyuman itu. Aku kemudian menangis. Menangisi**_ _ **Luhan**_ _ **oppa yang pergi dan mengingkari janjinya.**_

"Hingga saat ini aku percaya kau akan kembali, oppa.." Gumam Soo Bi tersenyum.

Ia menatap seluruh kamar. Kemudian ia ingat semua barang yang belum ia tata. Ia segera menatanya dan merebahkan diri di kamar karena lelah.

"Aku dengar Soo Bi telah kembali?" Appa Chanyeol bertanya kepada anaknya yang tengah makan.

"Hm." Chanyeol menyahut singkat.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" Eomma Chanyeol ikut menyahut kemudian.

"Sudah."

"Ia semakin tumbuh dewasa dan cantik. Aku tadi bertemu eomma Soo Bi, dengan seorang gadis kecil. Ia bilang itu anak dari suaminya yang baru." Cerita eomma Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti makan dan menatap kedua orang tuanya, "Soo Bi punya appa baru?"

"Ne. Kau belum tau, ne? Soo Bi pindah ke Amerika untuk melakukan pernikahan eommanya. Appa Soo Bi orang Korea, keunddae appanya sudah lama tinggal di Amerika. Setelah 2 bulan menikah, mereka semua kembali ke Korea. Keunddae appanya harus kembali ke Amerika karena sebuah keperluan." Jelas Eomma Chanyeol. "Aku kasihan dengan Soo Bi. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan kepergian Appa dan Oppa nya."

"Kau harus terus bersamanya, Chanyeol. Eomma takut hal itu membuat Soo Bi tertekan dan.. Yah.. Begitulah. Jangan pernah membuatnya kesal atau sedih. Kasihan dia." Tutur Appa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memikirkan tadi di sekolah. Dimana ia malu akan Soo Bi yang terus mengikutinya. Dan juga ia marah dan berharap Soo Bi jauh darinya. Ia sangat menyesal akan itu setelah tau keadaan Soo Bi yang sebenarnya.

~TBC?~


End file.
